


It's An Ordinary Day Until It Isn't

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [12]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fade Rifts, Gen, Ordinary Person POV, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Prompt 2: Six Sentences - A rift over Soldier's Peak.Levi Dryden's nephew finds an unpleasant surprise in Soldier's Peak one fine Tuesday afternoon.
Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918846





	It's An Ordinary Day Until It Isn't

Marcus Dryden was used to a familiar routine: cold winds cutting through the courtyard – a mixed blessing, as his father labored at the outdoor forge, repairing or crafting armor and weapons for the soldiers and Wardens who called the keep home – sunlight piercing the clouds, birds chirping, the swish and thump as the archers practiced in the yard, and the comings and goings of the rest of his clan. It was a Tuesday, which meant that aunt Lila would be coming back to resupply her caravan that traveled the northern part of the kingdom. Tuesdays were always good, she brought stories and gossip from her travels, in addition to fresh apples from Highever, or perhaps some sweets smuggled in from the port of Amaranthine; once in a while, freshly assigned Grey Wardens would accompany the caravan to their new post.

Marcus frowned, it’d been some months since he’d seen any Grey Wardens; they’d left in a hurry without giving so much as a word to his father or uncle about where they were going, only that it was a pressing matter and that lives depended on it, as did most of the order’s business. He’d heard the rumors, the war between the templars and the mages had gotten even bloodier and neither side was listening to the king’s pleas to stop the violence; he was glad that his clan called the isolated mountain keep home; aunt Lila had gotten hurt last week when a templar accused her of smuggling apostates.

A flash of green confused him and forced him to look skyward: it looked something had ripped the sky and on the other side sat a hellscape of greens; it was all he could do to scream for the soldiers before the first form crawled out of that hole.


End file.
